When He left
by JackInPaint
Summary: When he left, Hinata was left with nothing but a broken heart.


**Title:** When He left.

**Summary : **When he left, Hinata was left with nothing but a broken heart.

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hi everyone! Well, there's a very good news that i want to share so damn badly. I know this is out of the topic i want to let you guys who would usually read my story despite the fact that i am really bad with my grammar ._. Especially el.H.H, Saki-Hime, blackirishawk, TheLoverOfMusic, Kanra-Kaoru, umnia, Veraozao and ever others! and, Sonnielion, the one that had help me in proofreading my story. Thank you alot!_

_It may seem a small thing to you guys but, yes indeed, my bestfriend had snatched my boyfriend from me, right in front of my eyes. the level of hurt was just so, indescribable. of course, i wouldn't want you guy to experience that. My boyfriend had asked me again and this time, i was really hesitating about forgiving him and all. And worst still, i was listening to " White Horse - Taylor swift " when he called me. Wow! But, i really love him so much that, everything just, disappear and i somehow, just forgive him and** WE ARE BACK TOGETHER** :') i was shocked about it. But, when you really love someone, it just seems like your heart is far more powerful than your mind. You will speak your heart out and i believe, ( hope and pray ) he wouldn't leave me for the second time._

_Okay, enough of my story. I've wrote a sasuhina story. the idea of this story was given by my friend, the one that comforted me through my journey of pain. She was a true one. she didn't had any Fanfiction account and was too lazy to create one. This story isn't fully about me but, some of the parts are true towards my life. Do review about it and of course,_

_ENJOY! :DDDDDDDDDDDD_

* * *

It hurt so much whenever she laid her eyes on him. He was once his lover, once so close to her but now, they are nothing more than just strangers. She always thought that he would be her prince charming but no, it didn't work out. She was just being too naive to believe in whatever he had said. She was just too stupid.

Right now, it's even more hurtful to see her bestfriend Sakura to be with him. Sakura didn't say a thing about that but it seems like the whole class seems to know it. The evidence is just standing in front of him everyday, everytime.

" Hinata, do you think they are together? " Ten-ten asked and pointed towards the two of them.

Whenever those quesition was asked, she felt like crying so much. She had love him and yet, he left her. Why? She always think about that. Why must he do that to hurt her so deeply? " i'm n-not sure. " She would always answer.

" Would you mind if they were to go out together? " Ino asked, " ouch! " She galred at ten-ten who had just kicked her in her leg.

" ten-ten, it's o-okay. I w-wouldn't mind. " She smiled and replied.

She wouldn't mind but of course, she was hoping that it wasn't the truth. She wanted to be back with him so badly and everynight, she would cry to sleep just because he never fails to appear in her mind. Sometimes, she's afraid to even go in her room and lie on the bed.

She sighed. She couldn't really focus on her studies but, she need to. She shouldn't let someone ruin her life. She should work harder and show it to him. Show it to him that she's smarter than him. She want to win him so badly. However, no matter how much times she had say, _i hate him, i really hate him._ It wouldn't work. In the end, she realised that she, actually still loves him so much.

" Ne-chan, it's okay. " Her littler sister, Hanabi patted her back and comfort her.

She was thankful. Everyday, she goes to school and had to put on a freaking smile just in order to tell everyone that she's fine and not hurt by the breaking up. It was quite weird for them to be together since he was the school hearthrobe and she was just, another girl who studies so much.

" y-yes, i love d-d-ducks. " She blushed and told Ten-ten.

Ten-ten and her usually would gave a nickname to their crushes so that it would be more convinient to talk about. And when she had confessed her feelings, he was just in front of him, listening to their entire conversation. He knew the nickname. He knew it was him.

Her heart skipped everytime he talked to her. Till a day he sent, _it's weird to name your crush ' duck _Hinata giggled a little to herself and replied, _that's the only thing i can think of for him._ Ever since that day, they never fail to talk to each other. She felt happy. So happy that she had her crush to be talking to her everyday and one day, they may have a chance to be together.

And she's right, they indeed, ended up together happily. She was so happy that she jumped on her bed when he had, indirectly asked her to go out with him. She laughed to herself as he winked at her in the school. They were keeping their relationship in a secret that time. But still, once she had told her bestfriend Sakura, she immediately told Ino about the news. And this is how it was spreaded. She wanted to keep it a low profile but, well, it's okay as long as Sasuke's by her side.

It was always so cute to see him jealous whenever she talked to Naruto. It was even more shocking to have him walking up to her and kissed her in her cheek and pulling her away from Naruto. Naruto was long gone from her mind but, Sasuke doesn't seem to believe it.

" Sasuke, i'm r-really over Naruto. " She said out of the blue.

" Then why are you always talking to him? " He narrowed his eyes and asked. " he was always, so close to you and everything. I don't like it. "

" he's a v-very good friend! " She argued. She didn't like the fact that sasuke doesn't trust her. " s-sasuke, " She sighed and took a breath in " i r-really don't want t-to fight with you. " She stood up and walked off.

Ever since that day, they had been quarreling over the same reason. She really love Sauske. She really do. She had long given up on Naruto since she know that she wouldn't have any chance with him.

" S-Sasuke? " she sobbed as she talked through the phone.

He didn't reply. He kkeep quiet but she's able to hear his breathing.

" i'm t-tired. I'm r-really tired with quarreling w-with you all the time. I love you and i r-really do. "

She was so tired of trying to be a sweet couple with him everyday in school while having to mumble to him " sasuke, i really don't w-want to fight w-with you. " She was sick and tired of that. She wanted to be like how they used to be. They were so happy together. Went to the movies, museum, stargaze and the zoo.

However, their relationship ended up in a break up. She was broken when she realised they were no longer lovers. And what hurt her even more was that Sasuke was continuously talking to Sakura and yet, Sakura as her bestfriend, talks about him everytime whenever she was with her.

" i think i like him. " She smiled a little and looked at Hinata.

Hinata had so much urge to point her middle finger at her. Even though she was her bestfriend, someone that she loves so deeply and when they broke up, first thing first was that Sakura went after him. She didn't even comfort her or something. Wow, thanks. Hinata let out a soft sigh and nodded her head.

_To someone who would ever read this,_

_i, just can't believe that everything turn against me. We had broken up and my bestfriend is currently going after him and fliritng with him everyday. I still love him. I always love him. It's just, so hurtful that she had to do it in front of me everytime. Why? Shouldn't a bestfriend instead comfort us and try to make us laugh and smile? Why? _

She rolled her paper and placed it inside her bottle. She let it go in the ocean and sighed to herself. Her heart was broken. And yet, she was still clinging to the hope that one day, she might be able to get ack with him again. She was still hoping all the time while Ten-ten and Temari had continuously told her to mvoe on and forget about him. It's not easy.

It's always not that easy to forget someone you love so deeply. Stop saying " move on dear, he isn't right for you. Someone out there would be a lot better and worth your tears. " It don't work when you had your whole heart to him. It just don't work. Hinata sighed to herself and nodded her head everytime Ten-ten tried to comfort her. She didn't help much but she was so thankful.


End file.
